falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
FO2 Setting Improvement mod
A modification that tries to alter Fallout 2 to come more in line with Fallout 1. V3 can be grabbed on New FMC. This mod was created by Human Shield. Contents of the mod Replaces gold coins with beautiful, beautiful caps. treature is changed accordingly, to now useless paper money Changes some silly Easter Eggs, now more useful. Real-world weapons renamed. Removed electric maze on oil rig. Replaces the Temple of Trials with a short and convenient path. Lots of new Arroyo dialogue, better reason for getting the GECK. Altered Arroyo maps. San Fran is now a fight between two gangs, one for more order and power (The Dragon), the other for more freedom and power (The Tiger Lo Pan). The two gangs are now more between order and chaos instead of good and evil. The Shi also have some less tech in addition to less old Chinese culture. They should also no longer make sterotypical responses. Hubologists are changed. It is explained "the Hub" was a step towards cilivization and that is what they are about now: Advancing humanity beyond known limits by any means. They want to get into orbit because zero-g and space stuff is the thought to be the final key in their research. They have some dark secrets now (that are mostly left to the players to make the connections, they still don't pose much of a threat) and don't have two stupid porn stars as spokemen. Tanker monsters explained. BOS can no longer have the resources to issue power armor (BOS combat armor might be worn now). Hopefully armor progression will no longer be metal/combat armor and right to adv. power armor. New Reno has more of its shit together. The Mordinos deal with trading goods and supplies water and power, Bishops deals in drug and entertainment (owns boxing, porn, etc..), Salvatores has advanced weapons (old guy is leader because he is smart about technology), and the Wrights supply farm crops and alcohol. No longer prohibition of gangster/"OMG drugz and whorez" town. Some simple merchants that don't restock and can't be pickpocketed. Remove force fields and some advanced tech from NCR. Ants in Broken Hills caves reduced. New way to find Sierra Army Base. New Navarro dialogue. The Enclave there no longer hands out plasma rifle and Adv. Power Armor to new recruits (such great policy, right?). Now they hand out yellow key pass for uniform. Enclave in Navarro now has less adv. Power Armor to hand around to guards. No more super deathclaws. Never again hear this out of mouths of ''Fallout''s savage killers: "I have spent many sleepless nights, deep in thought, pondering just such issues. I have finally come to the conclusion that the burdens and responsibilities associated with the gift of intelligence are countless. There are only two choices available to any thinking being. Either accept life as it comes and make the best of it for yourself and others, or simply cease to be. I have chosen to accept the challenges of life. If this makes me a threat to humankind, then I pity the small mind that finds it so..." The Enclave experiments were failures, no one can alter their animal instinct to survive. They won't attack you as long as you don't threaten their survival. Goris can still join. Thread on NMA Category:Fallout 2 mods - Dead